


Tell Me How I Mesmerize You

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Dean gets jealous, that's basically it. It's short, but I think short and smutty are the best combination.





	Tell Me How I Mesmerize You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Super Physco Love- Simon Curtis 
> 
> Hope it's good, even though it's short! Edited by me, so all mistakes are mine. Also, I'm a little rusty, so go easy on me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Dean was so jealous. Could feel it in his veins, running through him like blood. He was very insecure about their relationship, thought he wasn't worth the attention Sam gave him. He loved Sam and it just about killed him when Sam showed affection elsewhere.

So, when Sam had got flirty with a guy at the bar for some details on their current case, Dean was hurt, well not as hurt as he was jealous. They got back to the motel and Dean shoved Sam down on the bed, Sam might have been taller in height, but Dean lacked none in strength. He climbed on top of Sam and grinded down onto Sam's denim covered cock.

"Are you hungry, baby? Need daddy's dick, sweetheart?" Sam asked lowly into Dean's ear. Sam may have looked and acted like a gentle giant on the outside, but get him in bed and he was demanding, and fucking filthy.

"Yeah, come on, come on, fuck me." Dean begged, grinding down even harder on Sam's now erect cock. Sam undressed them both quickly, Dean would be surprised if all his clothes were still intact. Sam went to flip them over, but Dean pushed him back down. He reached a hand around and lined Sam's cock up with his hole, slowly going down on it, taking it in to the base. He was still loose from that morning, but that little sting of pain made it even better. He rolled his hips and planted his hands firmly on Sam's chest, lifting up only to go back down, over and over until he felt like his heart was going to thump right out of his chest and his oxygen felt limited.

"You ride daddy so good, you're such a good boy." Sam was breathless, his hands gripping Dean's hips tightly as he thrusted up into Dean.

"I'm daddy's good boy, I'm a good boy." Dean moaned, always grasping onto praise like a lifeline.

"You're the best, baby, so perfect, so tight, so hot." Sam groaned, leaning up to wrap his arms around Dean and bring him down onto his chest, planting his feet firmly and thrusting up.

"Sam..." Dean whimpered.

"What is it, baby? Tell me what you need." Sam said thrusting in even harder just to here Dean gasp and moan.

"T-tell me I'm the only one." Dean said, begging for reassurance.

"You're daddy's only one. You're all daddy needs, my perfect baby boy. You're so good, baby, only one I'll ever want, only one I'll ever need." Sam rambled, sucking on Dean's neck and making his way to Dean's mouth. Dean started to get louder, all the pressure and pleasure built up to a perfect climax. Coming down from their highs, Sam pulled Dean close to his side.

"So, you wanna talk about why you jumped my bones just now?" Sam asked, drawing invisible patterns on Dean's skin with his fingertips.

"Nah, I'm over it." Dean said, snuggling closer. He wasn't cuddling though, he didn't cuddle, he was just cold he told himself.

"It was about that guy at the bar wasn't it?" Sam asked, looking down at Dean.

"Shut up, Sammy and just hold me, I'm freezing." Dean replied.

"Yeah, okay, I can do that." Sam chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves! <3


End file.
